Badass Lexa
by Native101
Summary: When you hear Lexa Wood's name you smell trouble coming your way. 17-year-old Lexa works at a mechanic shop & fights underground to get her brother Aden back from his foster parents. Lexa loves Clarke Griffin her crush ever since first grade. Will sparks fly between the two?


Badass Lexa- When you hear Lexa Wood's name you smell trouble coming your way. 17-year-old Lexa works at a mechanic shop & fights underground to get her brother Aden back from his foster parents. Lexa loves Clarke Griffin her crush ever since first grade. Will sparks fly between the two?

A/N: I do not own the 100 of any of it's characters. All belong to the CW. ©

…..

Chapter 1

Lexa walks out of the ring with her head held high as she goes to the window to collect her money. She's been fighting underground for 5 months, and she's never been defeated. The young teen heads over to her locker pulling out her bag.

Gustus the owner for Grounder Might, see Lexa and walks up to her.

"Nice fight young one." Gustus said pulling out Lexa's winnings.

"Thanks Gustus." Lexa takes her money, and puts it in her bag.

Gustus nods. "You're welcome. Where are you sleeping tonight?" He asked crossing his arms waiting for an answer.

Lexa sighs because she has nowhere to sleep. "I don't know, maybe the park again." Lexa said closing her locker, and locking it back up.

"I told you that you can stay here Lexa." Gustus said sternly, he's told the young teen this many times.

"I hate putting you in this situation, you know that." Lexa said to him, taking care of her is not Gustus's responsibility. It's her parents.

"You're like a daughter to me, and you know that." Gustus points out.

Lexa nods. "I know, but what about Semet? He's always trying to find a way to get me into trouble." Lexa reminds Gustus.

Gustus sighs. "I can handle him Lexa. Go to my place Lexa. I have the room. You need to be ready for school tomorrow." Gustus hands over his keys to Lexa.

"Thanks, I'll save you dinner." Lexa said leaving Grounders Might. Lexa walks across the street to Gustus's house. Lexa unlocks the door, and closes it. Lexa is not from the rich neighborhoods. She's for the southside if them. Lexa's mom left her when she was 12 leaving her with a two-year-old Aden. Her mom is a whore, and her dad is a drug dealer who's in jail. Lexa raised herself, and Aden, that was until she got into trouble by stealing for the both of them, cops don't care about your life, they just want money. Her older sister Anya did what she could for Lexa, but Anya left her too. She hasn't heard anything from her sister in 4 years.

"Fuck." Lexa curses when she looks at her face in the mirror. Mario got her good. Lexa walks into the bathroom, and takes a long shower, her body is sore as fuck.

The young teen sticks her head under the shower head, and relaxes feeling the hot water dripping off her.

After he shower, Lexa eats some leftover food, but made sure she saved Gustus some. Gustus trained her, and has been a friend of hers for 5 months. He takes her in, when no one else will. Gustus is having problems of his own with his wife. Semet, Gustus's friend, caused him to be in a rut. Semet is a drug dealer, and hid his drugs into Gustus house, and Lexa remembers the cops beating on Gustus.

Lexa raises goes into her bag, and pulls out a picture of her and her brother Aden.

"I'm coming little brother. Just hang in there." Lexa kisses the picture and puts it back into her bag.

….

The next morning

Lexa is up and ready for school. Gustus made them breakfast, and Lexa enjoyed it. She hasn't eaten in 2 days.

"You got to work today?" Gustus asked looking up from his newspaper.

"Yeah, I got a short shift, but I might stay longer. Why?" Lexa asked putting her shoes on.

"Because, we need to go shopping. You can stay here for as long as you want." Gustus said drinking his coffee.

"I'm not your problem." Lexa said standing up from the couch.

"I know, but you need help Lexa. You can't win your brother back without taking care of business first." Gustus said getting up from the table.

"Yeah. Okay, I'll call you when I'm finished with school." Lexa said grabbing her bag.

"Here." Gustus said handing her his keys. "You better not wreck my shit." Gustus said going back over to the table.

"No promises." Lexa smiles wiggling the keys.

"Lexa." Gustus warns from his seat.

Lexa rolls her eyes. "Fine. See ya later." Lexa walks out of the house and leaves for school.

About 30 minutes later Lexa pulls up to Arkadia High School. She parks Gustus's car, and heads inside.

"Here we go." Lexa said to herself. Lexa walks into school heading over to her locker. She hates school, and she wishes she could burn it down. Lexa hears whispers from some of her classmates, like she gives a fuck.

Lexa opens her locker grabbing her history book. History early in the morning is boring, but at least it's the first class. Lexa closes her locker only to see Clarke Griffin at hers. The blonde beauty steals her heart, but fucking Finn Collins is one guy Lexa hates. Lexa wants the blonde, but the blonde doesn't want her.

Lexa walks to history class, and sits down in the backseat. Of course, fucking Marcus Kane is her history teacher. Lexa rolls her eyes at him. _"Such an asskisser"_ Lexa thinks to herself.

"Okay class today, I'm going to assign you partners for a project that will be due in 6 weeks." Marcus said picking up his clipboard.

"Fucking great." Lexa said to herself. She hopes she's not partnered up with Finn, John Murphy, or fucking Bellamy. She will break some faces if she has too.

"Okay, so we have Monty & Jasper, Murphy & Bellamy, Finn & Wells, Octavia & Raven, Monroe & Harper, Ontari & Echo, Emori & Luna, & Clarke & Lexa." Marcus said.

"What?! Hell no!" Clarke basically yells looking back at Lexa like she's the most disgusting human being.

"Miss Griffin. Language." Kane says warning the blonde with a stern face.

"Can I do Native American History?" Lexa asked Kane.

"Yeah, that be great to do. Everyone get with your partners." Kane said. Everyone gets with their partners, and Clarke is the only one who's skeptical about Lexa. She's heard about Lexa, and she doesn't want anything to do with her. Lexa pops in her earbuds, and gets to work. She wants to graduate like her sister did. Lexa has faith into getting far into life, and making something of herself.

Clarke finally gets up, and sits beside the brunette. Lexa looks over at her.

"Wow, you're finally sitting here." Lexa said shaking her head, the only reason Clarke is not to fond of her, is because everyone else is not.

"Look, can we just work?" Clarke asked taking out her computer.

Lexa chuckles. "Whatever you say princess." Lexa pops her earbud back into her ear and basically works alone.

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Ass." Clarke said typing on her computer.

….

During Lunch

Lexa is in the library looking for some books on the Native Americans. Lexa is part Native herself, and she doesn't know much about her ancestor's and that breaks her heart. Her mom, or Anya never told her about their people. Anya only told Lexa that their White, Native, Asian, & Irish. That's all Lexa knows. Lexa's mom told her she wasn't special enough to know anything, and said that she was a mistake.

Lexa finds some books, and checks them out. She sits by herself taking her lunch time to do her project. Lexa rights down notes to put into a powerpoint. Niylah rolls her eyes when Bellamy and his gang walks in. She hates having to deal with them, all they do is cause destruction in the library.

"Hey cutie." Bellamy said walking up to Niylah. Niylah rolls her eyes, and continues to work.

"He said hi bitch." Murphy said bitterly. Lexa hears this, and turns to look at Niylah who's looking uncomfortable.

"Leave me alone, and go fuck off." Niylah said angrily not wanting to deal with the boys right now. Dealing with these idiots is not a part of her paycheck she gets.

"Wow, such a dirty mouth." Atom said pushing the books over.

"Fucking asshole." Niylah said stepping down off the ladder. Niylah goes to leave, but Bellamy grabs her arm.

"You know you want me." Bellamy said trying to kiss Niylah.

Slap

"Fuck!" Bellamy said holding his cheek. "You bitch!" Bellamy goes to hit Niylah, but Lexa punches him right in the face. Niylah steps back with wide eyes.

"What the hell?" Atom said with wide eyes, he's never seen a girl punch Bellamy before. Clarke, Finn, Wells, Octavia, & Raven all walk in talking, but stop with they see Bellamy and Lexa.

"You fucking bitch." Murphy goes to hit Lexa, but she moves taking his head, and bouncing it off the table. Murphy falls holding his nose.

"Holy shit." Raven said in amazement. No one has even taken down Bellamy and his friends. Atom tries to hit Lexa, but Lexa picks him and does a powerbomb on him sending him right into a table breaking it.

"Damn." Octavia said laughing a little bit. Bellamy gets back up, and tries to kick Lexa, but Lexa kicks his balls, and grabs him throwing him over the counter. Lexa dusts herself off, and packs up her things. Finn rolls his eyes.

"You okay?" Lexa asked Niylah kindly to the older woman.

"Yes. Thank you Lexa." Niylah said with a smile. Lexa nods, and heads out of the library leaving the boys down crying in agony. Niylah goes back to work ignoring Bellamy, and his friends that are hurt.

"Wow, now that was awesome." Wells said looking at John Murphy who's trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"It was." Raven said going over to sit down with her friend.

Clarke looks at the hallway, and watches Lexa leave. The blonde sits down, and does her work.

…..

After School

Lexa is at work helping Nyko out because he's sort on help. Nyko walks out of his office, and sees Lexa backing a car in.

"Whose car is this?" Nyko raises a brow at the nice car that Lexa is backing in.

Lexa puts the car in park. "Officer Emerson's car." Lexa said shutting the car off.

"He arrested you right?" Nyko asked with a raised brow as he looks at the car.

Lexa gets out of the car. "Apparently." The teen states shutting the door.

"He never takes care of his shit. How is he a police officer?" Nyko said going over to his toolshed.

"I don't know, but he sucks a one." Lexa said getting back into the car popping the hood.

Nyko laughs. "Did he say what was wrong with it?" Nyko asked putting his gloves on.

"No. I bet you it's his transmission again. I told him to make sure he keeps it maintenance." Lexa said rolling her eyes.

"This guy can arrest people, but can't keep his car maintenance." Nyko said going under the car.

Lexa chuckles going over to the computer.

"What's wrong with it?" Lexa asked looking over at Nyko.

"His breaks are fucked up, along with his transmission. It's going to take us a while to fix it." Nyko said wiping his hands off.

"Wait, this is a 2017 Mercedes-amg e43! How the fuck did he mess this car up?" Lexa asked in disappointment. Lexa wish she had this bad boy.

"That's what I was thinking. I can't believe he did." Nyko said.

Lexa pulls up the main page so she can order the part for the car.

"I'm not cutting Emerson any slack on this car. The transmission for this car is expensive, along with the brakes. He's going to be paying over 5 g's for this car. Maybe more." Lexa said trying to find the part.

Nyko nods. "I agree. Plus, we have to put brake & transmission fluid in the car. That's extra." Nyko said in a serious tone.

"Hello?" A voice calls out from the garage doors. Nyko walks over to the door and sees a blonde with keys in her hand.

"Can I help you?" Nyko asked looking at the blonde.

"Does Lexa work here?" Clarke asked Nyko.

Nyko nods. "Lexa!" Nyko calls out for the brunette.

"Yeah?" Lexa asked from the computer as she struggles to find parts for Emerson's car.

"Someone is here for you." Nyko said walking back inside the shop pointing to the door.

"Great, who is it? My whore of a mother?" Lexa asked walking to the front, she stops when she sees Clarke.

"Hey Lexa." The blonde greets the brunette. Lexa is curious about why the blonde is at her job.

"Hey Clarke, what's going on?" Lexa asked taking in the blonde's beautiful looks.

"Um, I came here to asked about my car. I think my brakes are messing up on my car." Clarke said to Lexa.

Lexa looks over and sees Finn in the car. Lexa sighs.

"Pop the hood, and let me see." Lexa said walking over Clarke's car with her. Clarke gets into her car, and pops her hood. Lexa lifts up the hood to the BMW.

"Nyko!" Lexa yells for the man. Nyko comes out.

"Yeah little bit?" Nyko asked from the front door.

"Hey, I need a flashlight." Lexa said looking inside of Clarke's car. Nyko runs in and grabs a flashlight along with a car creeper.

"Here you go." Nyko said handing Lexa the items. Lexa puts the car creeper on the ground and goes under Clarke's car. She examines the blonde's car, and rolls back out.

"What's wrong with it?" Nyko asked holding his hand out for Lexa to grabs.

"Her brakes are messing up. They're grinding together." Lexa said grabbing Nyko's hand.

"Shit, this is a BMW Lex. It's going to take a minute." Nyko said.

Clarke gets out of her car. "Is everything okay?" The blonde looking at Lexa.

"Well, your brakes are messing up. I've already got one car in there, it won't be done until we're done with the first car." Lexa told Clarke.

"Fuck." Clarke said. Her parents are going to kill her. "Lexa, how long will the first car take?" Clarke asked.

"About 6 weeks, maybe more. This care has brakes & Transmission problems. The transmission won't be here until two weeks, and so will the brakes, we had to order them." Lexa explains to the blonde.

Finn gets out of the car. "So, you don't have the parts for her car?" Finn asked getting into her and Clarke's business.

Lexa turns to look at him. "Wow, you're smarter than you look." Lexa said smirking at him.

Finn steps to Lexa, but Clarke gets in front of him.

"Stop." Clarke said glaring at him. The blonde knows how to keep Finn grounded.

Lexa shakes her head on whipped Finn is. "Pussy." Lexa said to herself.

"Look, I'll try to find the parts, but we only got parts, to Dodge, Ford, Chevrolet, Toyota, Nissan, & Honda right now. We're getting parts for BMW, & Hyundai next week." Lexa told Clarke.

Clarke nods. "How much will it cost to get it fixed?" Clarke asked hoping it's not too much.

Nyko chuckles. "It's going to be about 750 bucks darling. BMW's are expensive, especially since your car is basically new." Nyko said.

"He's right. We're going to have to replace your bakes, like brand new brakes inside this car, you can't take used ones." Lexa said putting Clarke's hood down.

"I don't have that kind of money Lexa." Clarke said to her.

Nyko speaks. "Isn't your mom…" Nyko gets cut off by Lexa.

"Nyko! I got this." Lexa said to him.

"I'll be in the shop." Nyko said walking back into his shop. Lexa sighs.

"Let me see what I can do Clarke." Lexa said picking up the car creeper.

"Thanks Lexa." Clarke said giving Lexa her keys.

"Who's picking you up?" Lexa asked. Clarke was about to speak, but Finn cuts her off.

"Why? She's not your problem." Finn said to Lexa.

"Finn! Shut up!" Clarke said angrily to her boyfriend.

"Y'know I could give Clarke her keys back, and not fix her fucking car, Nyko & I have a right to say no." Lexa said dropping the car creeper. Lexa's not afraid to kick some ass today.

"You don't want to fight me." Finn said.

"I'm not afraid of you Finn. I fought guys bigger than you. Literally." Lexa said point to his dick. Clarke's eyes widen. Finn tries to hit Lexa, but she flips him over her shoulder.

"Told you." Lexa said picking up the car creeper. "I'll try to fix your car Clarke. Call Raven." Lexa said walking back into the shop.

"Thanks Lexa!" Clarke calls after her. Lexa waves her hand as a you're welcome.

"Fuck." Finn said getting up dusting himself off.

"You need to leave her alone." Clarke said as she calls Raven. Finn rolls his eyes, as he thinks of a plan to fuck up Lexa with.

Lexa walks into the lounge room, and lays down. Nyko sees her, and chuckles.

"Tired?" He asked leaning up against the door frame.

Lexa turns to look at him. "Very. I fought last night, and went to school, then had to come here. I'm trying to do the best I can." Lexa said looking up at the ceiling.

"You're doing what you have to do, to get your brother back Lex. Just be careful on how you do it." Nyko said walking into the lounge room, and sitting down.

"I slick don't want to do Emerson's car." Lexa said not wanting to get up because she's too relaxed.

"Who does? This guy thinks he's the shit because he's arresting a lot of people. Some of them don't even belong in jail." Nyko said grabbing a magazine.

"Like he gives a shit about us." Lexa said.

Nyko nods. "So, about that Clarke girl?" Nyko said looking over at Lexa.

Lexa sighs. "I like her, but she's too caught up with Finn. I can get her if I want too." Lexa said smirking over at Nyko.

"I believe it. What happened to Costia anyway?" Nyko asked.

"I don't know. She left, and never called." Lexa shrugged not caring about Costia.

"Hmm. So how much are you charging Clarke?" Nyko questions Lexa.

"Don't know yet. I know one thing, Finn comes at me again, I'm breaking his face." Lexa said closing her eyes.

Nyko looks over at the girl with a smile. He gets up, and cuts the light off, letting Lexa get her rest. Nyko goes over to the computer, and orders the parts for Emerson's car, so they have it rather sooner than later.

Nyko ended up getting a little bit of help when Myles & Conner both come in. They go to school with Lexa, but they rarely see Lexa. Nyko checks on Lexa 30 minutes later making sure she's okay. Nyko goes back out and fix on other cars that were coming in. Emerson's & Clarke's car were going to have to wait. Lexa wakes up 2 hours later, and begins to work on Clarke's car. Lexa thinks about her brother.

"I'm be there soon little brother." Lexa said to herself as she continues to work.

….

What do you guys think? Hope you guys like it. Aden will be in the next chapter. Clarke & Lexa will get closer, meanwhile, Bellamy & Lexa will have an interaction next chapter. Lincoln will show up as well. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
